


Those Times When.

by svruhiko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Singers!AU, angstish, they suffer but they fuck so that's ok right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svruhiko/pseuds/svruhiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Alfred needs a hand to get up and who better than Arthur can do it?<br/>I really liked the thought of them singing together, so why not write a fic on it XD<br/>It was written because i couldn' sleep and also not in my first language, so i hope it doesn't suck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Times When.

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing on this site, really hoping to make a good impression. Just to clarify, their producers knows they're together and can't accept the thing, so he pesters them with work and mean comments, but they love their job so...

There are times when, after their show or an intense duet where they’ve been teasing each other and flirted obliviously without realizing it, Alfred lets himself go to Arthur’s dominant side and he gives himself over completely.

There are times when they’re making love and Alfred feels the need to be on bottom and be taken by his lover, to let his dignity fall for a bit, because damn if he doesn’t love Arthur.

At last, there are times when Alfred’s world falls apart and Arthur is there to pick up his pieces, to mend him over and over again with love and care.

When they’re in public they always fake to hate each other: they act as the best friends with a love/hate relationship, when in reality they’ve been together for so many years that they don’t even remember how was life without the other, they’ve loved each other for so long and now they’re constricted to hide it. But the music’s world it’s so cruel that they’re scared to lose everything and give up all the things that they’ve obtained with their sacrifices if they show who they really are.

You’d think that Alfred is the strongest of the two, always with a smile printed on his face and covered with an aura of happiness, but the truth is that he is the weak ring of the duo, failing to hide the love of his life and his real identity.  

Maybe no one notices, but Arthur always does: when he lowers his sight, when he plays with his clothes and wrinkles all the cloth, when he closes in his room saying that he needs to touch up his makeup but he actually collapses on the floor crying against the door, too fed up in his own pain.

And this is one of those times.

* * *

 

Their concert in Glasgow was a complete success and the crowd of fans was gone totally crazy, except for the fact that Alfred thought of himself as a huge failure and didn’t even care anymore of what he was doing or saying, his brain to concentrated on insulting his sexuality and the rest of the world. He ran away the instant they stopped singing, hiding in one of the empty rooms in the backstage and already crashing on the floor, punching the ground and shedding tears of frustration, then crawling on his knees and reaching the wall just to rest his limp body against it, waiting for his lover to just come and save him.

He sure doesn’t have to wait, because Arthur is always there when needed, so he sits next to him, taking him in his lap and hugging his fragile body with his strong arms, murmuring reassuring words in his ears and repeating how much he loves him.

Some time passes before Alfred speaks again, just to say a few words.

-Make me forget, Arthur, please-.

* * *

 

And here he is, with his legs spread open and Arthur in the middle of them , kissing him like there’s no tomorrow and just taking care of his body like a precious piece of art. He left some hickeys on his collarbones, marking his soft flesh with teeth and tongue, while he took off his t-shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room with the rest of their clothing, remaining with only boxers to separate their bodies to full contact.

Alfred really tries to do something, but he only can kiss back and help a bit to be more comfortable, because he’s helpless under the other’s touch, writhing and gasping like an horny teen.

Their crotches come in contact for a brief moment and he can already feel how hard they are only from touching their erogenous areas:  suddenly he’s naked, with his leaking cock in view and Arthur’s mouth on him before he can even think of it, moaning softly and pushing his hands in his lovers hair to make him go on, like a silent permission. They go on at it for a bit  until he’s about to come and the English stops, looking at him with a soft smile and caring eyes, immediately ready to ask permission to go on and unite each other; Alfred simply nods, mind full of pleasure and body in need to be touched.

He ears the other searching something in his jeans, already guessing it’s the lube he always keeps around, no matter where they’re. They shift their positions, with Alfred and his spread legs laying on the carpet and Arthur climbing on top of him with a grin: he has already coated his fingers with the cold liquid and is ready to start preparing him,  losing some time to play with his entrance just to make him more needy.

He starts really slow, cause it’s unusual to have the American on bottom, so he just testes his insides with one finger, carefully moving it and waiting for the other to get used to it. It takes them a little while to get Alfred prepared, because he’s really relaxed and he trusts the other with his life, so he doesn’t care of a little pain if pleasure is coming after.

They share a look to make sure they’re both okay with it and then Arthur goes slowly in with his length, starting with a slow rhythm and then going more and more faster, until they’re both moaning and gasping for air, their mouth crashing in passionate kisses and their bodies going wild and lost in one of the most pleasurable orgasm of their sex life, taking away their breaths and sending stars all over them.

They don’t need too much to recover, but Arthur takes his time to get them dressed, teasing Alfred with butterfly kisses and peppering them on all his face, laughing and smiling. The storm has passed, they both know it, so they enjoy their time together and talk about nothing and everything, like they’re not famous and need to keep a fake façade, like they can be young again.

* * *

 

Their life has always been like that, a continuous pushing until one of them falls down, just to get up and start this strange routine all over again, but they like it and never are going to change it, even though life is difficult, because they love one another and that’s all that matters.


End file.
